User talk:Bobbycat1
Hi, welcome to Prince of Tennis Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bobbycat1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkRank1 (Talk) 05:27, 22 July 2009 Oishi's PoT Hey there. :) I was just looking at Oishi's page for information for a fanfic i'm writing, and I stumbled upon someone's ingorance. http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Sh%C5%ABichir%C5%8D_Oishi it seems like they randomly inserted the word stupid throughout the page, and i would be more than willing to fix it if you're not able to, but, I just thought you should know. :) -------- Thank you for telling me! I just went through and corrected it and now I'm flipping through some more pages to see if there are anymore problems. Good luck with the fanfic (I'm a writer of ones myself). :3 --Bobbycat1 07:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Becoming Admin Hi Since ive noticed you and I are currently the main or only editors on this Wiki, do you know how we can become Admins or the join the Admin team? ---- Hey-Hi-Hello! I've just looked it up and there is a way but we must be approved first. Follow this link and give it a shot, I know I will. --Bobbycat1 04:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption Airgrimes 21:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) How do I know that Ive become an Admin? Or am I already one? And hahaha you said crazy kids to me, I literally just turned 16 lol. but your page says your 15. Just seeing your age made me laugh at that :D Thanks btw Yes you are already an admin and all that sweet jazzy jazz. Lol yes I may be a little bit younger than you but my height makes up for it!! :D A proud 5'7 lol. A no problemo for another Prince of Tennis fan :3 --Bobbycat1 21:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC) 17:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC)17:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC)~ Fair enough hahaha. Im 5'9 btw. ---- :O Curses, you win again..... >.> for now!!!!!!! >:D Mwuhahahaha! :3 --Bobbycat1 20:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Hi, Bobbycat1! Wow, I see that you are the best admin forever! I'm not new, so, I've made only 365 edits! So, I envy you that you're admin (I want to be an admin, too!)! Wow. You're young, too! How can I be an admin? Very thanks for your answer! (My English is very bad, so...) ---- Hey-Hi-Hello!! :D Awww you flatter me too much. ^///^' Yeah I get that a lot about my age lol. Becoming an admin is very easy actually. I can make you one but you just need to promise to drop by here every so often because you seem to disappear for months at a time. Your edits are awesome though! :D It's not an easy thing to do. Just reply if you really want to be one. :3 It's okay English is my first and only language and I mess up all the time. >.<' I'm sure you can tell by the multiple grammar mistakes that are bound to be in this message. X3 --Bobbycat1 19:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi, like you!! So, I am verry sorry, that I cannot edit that much. I'm at elementary school, my computer is working only 2 hours...But I will hard work to make this wikia cool! Please go to Bleach Wiki, this is that style, that we need! I need admin rights to delete some, edits. I see that there's some mistakes. And nice to meet you! Hehe, how about you? Very very like! I'm glad that you're admin! Oh no, school!! (10 days!!)Hitsugaya Toshiro, Fuji Shuusuke (I will rename to Akimaru Hiranami!) 13:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you know that will be anime New Prince of Tennis? Sorry that I don't used my sign... You can use that chat to talk with me! But If I don't know where you live, so I don't know your time! ---- Oh wow elementary school! O.O Saying I'm young! Oh well that's okay it, sucks about the time limit. Yeah I've been to that wikia multiple times before (lol) and I agree! I hope we'll be able to change the format a little to make it cooler looking but I need to learn more about all the different complicated codes. >.< Okay I'll give you rights since you seem to be well qualified to make bigger edits. (I remember a long while ago when we both were tied with edits :)) Nice to meet you too! :D Aww thanks it's an interesting little job. :3 Ugh I have school in 2 days. DX Okay lol. Yep! Jump Square Magazine announced they will make one. I can't wait to watch it! Not to mention the new movie and the latest installments of Another Story. :3 It's okay lol a lot of people forget. ^-^ Yeah I'm glad I set it up lol. On my profile it's listed I live in the United States along the East Coast. So you can easily find out my times there. :) --Bobbycat1 20:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh, very thanks! Hehe, I remember that too! You had 350 or something and I had 360... And now you have 550 :DDD And about school...my certificate (I will be in 8th grade at elementary school)...I have straight A's on certificate (Google TranslateXDD) How about you? :D Akimaru Hiranami 13:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- No problem!!! :D Time flies by pretty fast lol. XD Oh well then I'm probably only 2 years older. XD Niceeeeeeee eh classes are hard. >.<' Lol got to love Google.--Bobbycat1 17:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hey since you're an admin you should check out the 'Candidates for Deletion' category. There's quite a few there that have yet to be deleted. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for informing me, I've taken care of that category now. Also, nice work on the episodes.--Bobbycat1 (talk) 18:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha thank you. Its just random contributors come here and create episode pages with only one sentence or hello. I'm slowly almost there with the epiodes. Prevent new pages from being created by random contributors that have nothing to say! :D Chinkycandie (talk) 05:02, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, I hate those. Episodes can be a pain to do lol. I always had multiple tabs open just to watch, edit, and read for each episode. I think you did well! You are quite the contributor~ --Bobbycat1 (talk) 05:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I was actually originally doing music. I've created/contributed to all 130+ pages. No one was doing episodes so I started to do it. I only do an intro and summary and moves introduced. When all the episodes are done, I'll go back to doing music. Both episodes and music are essentially my workings XD Chinkycandie (talk) 06:03, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey. There are a few more pages up for deletion. Not sure whether Ponta is worth keeping or deleting. Chinkycandie (talk) 06:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Update Just popping by to let you know there's been some changes around the wiki. There's a new Talk of the Town article, I've created a link to the past ones we've had (I only know of two), the home page has additional features, like more than one 'Did you know?", and there's a "Random Manga Volune Cover" section. Another user (Shikikira) has also been changing the character infoboxes to a more informative look. Check them out! :D Chinkycandie (talk) 05:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Locking Pages Hey. Great to see you do a lot of typing for the episodes. The other more active admins have come to an agreement that every page that has a lot of text should be locked to either signed users or admin only. There's been to many vandalism, and random contributors deleting huge blocks of text. Don't want that happening to other people's hard work! Also, high traffic pages have been locked to admin only edits. Most of the music pages have been locked but I don't think you'd be interested in contributing to that. Most of the pages I contribute to, I've locked to admin only because I update them regularly. See you around! Chinkycandie (talk) 07:28, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, I'm trying to get back in the editing game. Sounds pretty good! I would probably not be of much help for the music pages anyway. Thanks for all the hard work! Also, sorry for the scatter-brained way of replying. --Bobbycat1 (talk) 19:29, February 25, 2015 (UTC)